XY021
* Closed * * }} A Pokévision of Things to Come! (Japanese: デビューです！セレナとフォッコでポケビジョン！！ Debut! Serena and on Pokévision!!) is the 21st episode of the , and the 820th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 27, 2014 as a one-hour special alongside SS028 and in the United States on June 14, 2014. Blurb Our heroes have arrived at a Pokémon Center on their way to Cyllage City, where Ash discovers the world of Pokévision—promotional videos that Trainers make to show off their Pokémon. They then upload their finished videos to an online viewing site, and after viewers vote for their favorites, the top ten videos are announced. Serena decides she wants to make a Pokévision video with Fennekin, and Bonnie wants to make a video with Dedenne. But since Dedenne isn’t her Pokémon, she decides to make a video starring Clemont as part of her ongoing quest to find him a wife, much to his chagrin. Things get off to a rough start: Clemont is completely tongue-tied in front of the camera, so Bonnie agrees to say his lines while Clemont lip-syncs. But when Clemont produces one of his inventions, a video robot with mastery of all types of camera shots, things go very wrong indeed, and Serena and Fennekin are covered in soot after an equipment explosion! Luckily, the Pokémon Center has complete video editing capabilities plus an extensive wardrobe department. Although Ash initially goes off on his own to do some special training for his upcoming Gym battle with Grant, he finally decides to help out with the videos, and production is again under way. At the same time, Team Rocket has been observing our heroes, and Meowth comes up with a plan to steal their Pokémon. The "Pokévision Rocketeers" offer to do all the production for our heroes after the Pokémon Center’s equipment “mysteriously” breaks down. And of course, Jessie is in her element as an actress! But after they get their hands on Pikachu, Dedenne, and Fennekin, Jessie just wants to make more videos, totally ignoring Team Rocket’s initial plan. It isn’t long before our heroes locate the thieves, but after Pikachu and Dedenne escape, Fennekin is reluctant to cross a large puddle to safety for fear of getting dirty. Serena rushes to the rescue, strengthening the bond between her and Fennekin even more! All the Pokémon are safely returned, and Team Rocket is sent blasting off yet again. Finally, it’s time to view the finished Pokévision videos, and Serena and Fennekin are cute as can be. However, Bonnie’s Pokévision video of Clemont doesn’t turn out exactly as planned, and Bonnie winds up the chaotic production by confessing, “That’s my big brother!” Plot and sit on a bench at a Pokémon Center, watching the Top Ten most popular Pokévisions, promotional videos of Pokémon that Pokémon Trainers can create themselves. The number one video features a girl named , who along with her are immensely popular, consistently ranking among the top ten spots, and leave Ash's group impressed. When mentions that equipment for making videos is lent out nearby, decides to make her Pokévision debut. Inside the Pokémon Center, Serena and are eager to make videos, but Ash declines, wanting to train for his upcoming battle against Grant. The others agree to do it without him, and are given the equipment. They will film the video themselves, then return the data to have the cutting and audio editing done for them. The group borrows costumes and heads out to film. Bonnie begins her production, which stars Clemont, , and , but after various attempts, it is clear that Clemont is neither comfortable nor skilled at acting. The footage is recorded nonetheless, after Bonnie provides a voice over. When Serena begins filming her video, Clemont assists by bringing out a machine, an automated and walking tripod robot: with a camera. However, as Serena begins the shot, Clemont loses control of the machine and it begins to chase after Serena and Fennekin. Up on a hill, Ash is training his Pokémon to be able to counter Grant's 's . He notices the group down below, and commands to use on the robot, but also accidentally hits Serena and Fennekin, making them unhappy and causing Ash to be hit by Fennekin's . Serena takes the opportunity to change into a Fennekin cosplay costume, bringing excitement from Clemont and Bonnie and leaving Ash staring. The group convinces him to help with the filming, and he agrees. The group films Serena's video, using shots of her baking and in the city, and along the way, also notice Fennekin's close attention to its own cleanliness. watches over the final shot and hatches a plan to get the Pokémon. Back at the center, Serena and the group are notified of an unpleasant surprise: the editing machine is broken. Luckily, a group of "producers" and their editing studio have appeared right outside. The children agree to book them, but when they hand over their film, the producers insist on filming the amateur movie from scratch, and take the group's Pokémon. Feeling uneasy, Trainers follow the producers and realize the studio is merely an empty lot, and that Team Rocket, who were disguised as the producers, has taken their Pokémon. Ash sends out to follow Team Rocket's balloon as they fly away. Inside a cave, the taken Pokémon, , Pikachu, and Fennekin, are trapped in a glass cage, while Team Rocket celebrates and begin to film a movie at Jessie's request. They are spotted by Fletchling, who alerts Ash. Inside the glass cage, the Pokémon friends manage to break the glass together and run outside, where they escape across a muddy puddle. However Fennekin, not wanting to get her paws dirty, refuses to cross. Ash and the group run to the scene, but Serena notices Fennekin still unmoving, not wanting to get dirty just like her Trainer. As Serena runs to Fennekin, James orders to use on Serena, sending her to the muddy ground, but Fennekin is too scared of the dirt to help her. Serena remembers how Fennekin always has helped her when she was in trouble before. As Jessie's uses , Ash uses Pikachu to counter with . Seeing how Serena doesn't care about the mud and remembering their friendship, Fennekin conquers her fears and runs to Serena. After Ash stops Inkay's attack with Pikachu's Electro Ball, Fennekin takes it upon herself to protect Serena against Pumpkaboo's and uses , and after Ash and Pikachu finish it up with to blast Team Rocket off by defeating both Pumpkaboo and Inkay. Back at the Pokémon Center, Serena and her companions watch her finished Pokévision. Afterwards, Serena asks Ash what he thought of it, and both he and the group agrees that the video was an overall success. Bonnie's video, however, which consists of Clemont recruiting girls to be his friend, ends in disaster. At the end of the day, Serena and Fennekin's bond has strengthened for the journey to come. Major events * learns about Pokévision and makes her first video. * Jessie's Pumpkaboo is revealed to know . * Serena's Fennekin is revealed to know and also learns . Debuts Humans * Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy (×2, one on TV) * (on TV) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; ×2; one on TV) * (Viola's; flashback) * (Grant's; flashback) * ( ; on TV) * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: ** There is no Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster following this episode as the episode was part of a one-hour special program. * The next episode preview is narrated by , , , and . * The English dub title is a reference to the science fiction book by . This was also used for a previous episode, and for a future episode. * 's outfit resembles the famous movie director , due to his beard and glasses. In the dub, he even uses the fake name "Spiel-Meowth". * The fake movies made are referencing some real-life movies, such as , , and . * This episode contains a parody of the logo, with Meowth in place of the lion. ** A similar parody previously occurred with in An Epic Defense Force!. * Serena's Fennekin is confirmed to be female in this episode. * One of the promotion videos seen in the Pokévision features an providing its Trainer shelter during a snowstorm. This is possibly a reference to the Indigo League special episode Snow Way Out!, where used his to protect himself and during a snowstorm. ** In addition, the Japanese titles of both the promotion video and the aforementioned episode refer to Onix being used as a , a military encampment, usually a tent. * This episode features the following flashbacks of and her : ** Serena meeting Fennekin, Fennekin using Ember on a wild Vespiquen to protect Serena and giving her hat back from A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!. ** Serena and Fennekin at the Pokémon Center from A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. ** Serena hugging Fennekin after beating Team Rocket from Grooming Furfrou!. * Despite airing on the same day, due to timezone differences the dub of this episode aired in before . Errors * In one scene, Pumpkaboo's fangs are missing. * In one scene at the end of the episode, 's nose's outline is missing. File:XY021 error.png|Pumpkaboo's fangs are missing File:XY021 error 2.png|Clemont without his nose outline Dub edits * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Serena in the dub. In other languages |zh_yue= |nl= |el= |es_eu= |fi= |ko= |it= |de= |pt_br= |fr_eu= |sv= |pl= |ru= |no= |th= |vi= |da= |tr= |he= |}} 021 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Tatsuya Annoura Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Ein Poké-Werbevideo-Dreh mit Folgen! es:EP825 fr:XY021 it:XY021 ja:XY編第21話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第21集